Communication systems can be configured to permit one device to communicate with at least one other device. For instance, some communication systems can be configured so that one user is able to send a message to another user or otherwise communicate with another user by use of communication terminals such as mobile phones, telephones, electronic tablets, computers, or other types of communication terminals. International Publication No. WO 2013/172848, European Patent Publication No. EP 1 715 648, U.S. Pat. Nos. 8,838,152, 8,781,838, 8,645,207, 8,345,665, 8,325,709, 8,279,254, 8,185,086, 8,184,796, 8,169,949, 7,885,901, 7,672,436, 7,418,084, 7,187,764, and 6,968,179 and U.S. Patent Application Publication Nos. 2004/0198398, 2006/0242235, 2011/0113029 and 2014/0140530 disclose examples of different types of communication systems.
Communications that may include video and/or audio components or that may include data that is emittable audibly as well as visually often include a communication of video data and/or audio data that is exchanged between communication partners. Often, a user that receives a communication on his or her communication terminal may hear or see portions of that communication while third parties (e.g. other people) are near enough to that user's terminal to also hear and/or see such content. But, the sender of that data may not want it to be seen by those other parties.
Further, inadvertent disclosures to third parties of data received on a communication terminal can be problematic to the receiver of such information. For instance, the recipient may not want to share private information that he or she received from another person, but may not realize private information that is to be kept confidential is part of a received video or audio message until after the information has been output by the recipient's communication terminal in a way that could permit others who are nearby to hear or see such information.